


Virgil's Week, Day One: Solo

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dildos, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fingering, Fleshlights, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Plushophilia, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators, imagining dirty things, masturbating to people he knows, onesided dukexiety, sex pillow, stuffed animals, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt A:Virgil has a rather impressive array of sex toys, more than enough to satisfy his high sex drive without needing a partner, though he can’t help imagining another person ruining him as he uses such toys on himself.





	Virgil's Week, Day One: Solo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188677720468/playtime).

###  **Playtime**

Dark eyes looked critically at the array of toys sitting in a box at the bottom of Virgil’s closet. The anxious aspect was feeling horny and antsy, which meant private time in his room within the Mind Palace. The others didn’t know about it, but Virgil had often experienced this carnal hunger, one he learned to take care of quite well.

He had managed to collect a variety of toys to suit whatever need he had, the process of getting them tricky and difficult to do without either creative twin being aware. But he was rather proud of his collection, even if it was his dirty little secret. However, with a collection so big, there came times when he was unsure which ones he wanted to play with.

There were vibrators of various speeds and sizes, a variety of dildos, some fleshlights, and even a few specially modified stuffed animals that contained one or the other. That didn’t even cover the lingerie he owned to help make an evening out of it when the mood struck. Sometimes he went in for instant gratification, beat it and be done. But other times he liked to take his time, build it up and drive himself mad.

And sometimes in those moments, he liked pretending he was with one of the others.

He even had certain toys he saved just for those moments. Each side had their own specific ones. When he wanted to pretend he was with Patton, he would use the teddy bear with glasses and a light blue dildo strapped to it or the hello kitty vibrator. When he imagined Roman, he would use either the dog plushie with a built-in fleshlight or a bright red dildo with ribbed edges. For Logan, he liked using a dark blue rabbit vibrator while grinding himself over a galaxy printed sex pillow.

He even had some for Deceit. It had taken him a while to come to terms with using them again, having stopped when he first became accepted. But once he did, he enjoyed breaking out the silicon snakehead dildo and mouth stroker. Going to town on himself in a way he hadn’t indulged in a long time.

There was one side though, that he hadn’t given himself the opportunity to imagine while he touched himself. He had been thinking about it for a while, sometimes creeping to the edges of his mind when he used his regular toys. Of what it would be like to imagine him in there with Anxiety. What sort of toy would suit best to make-believe? A week ago he finally obtained something he felt would fit the other, but he continued to refrain from using it.

“Maybe now’s a good time to break it in,” he muttered to himself, reaching into the box and pulling out a tentacle shaped dildo. It was just the sort of thing Remus would love. Biting his bottom lip, Virgil stood up and made his way to his bed. He tossed the dildo onto the mattress, before stripping out of his clothes. He took his time, wanting to draw it out, build it up.

He imagined intense brown eyes watching him as he did so.

Once naked, he crawled onto the bed and made his way over to where the toy was placed while on his hands and knees. Before grabbing it, he summoned a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers. He vanished the bottle away right after. He didn’t wait to warm them up, instead, bringing a finger down to circle his entrance. The cold temperature caused him to shiver and pulled out a soft gasp from his lips. Toes curled as he pressed the finger in, pumping it slowly in and out of himself.

He pressed his face down into the mattress, his ass lifted high up as he worked his finger further inside. The feeling of eyes watching him grew more and he could imagine a manic grin stretched across Intrusive Thought’s face. The very idea caused him to groan. His free hand reached for the dildo, grabbing it and lifting it to his face. Without a thought, he licked a strip up it as if it was a cock. Or that he was in one of those pervy animes.

_Remus loves those,_ he thought, sucking the tip as he slipped a second finger inside. He could just bet that the darker creative aspect would take notes from Hentai, try them out on whoever he took to bed. He’d probably cover Virgil up in tentacles, penetrating him from both his mouth and his ass. Maybe have a couple rub his nipples and another on his cock. “Fuuuck.” he groaned out, scissoring his fingers before taking the dildo further into his mouth.

Or maybe Remus would fuck him while using the tentacles to keep him tied down. Keep him prone as the other aspect had his wicked way with him. Maybe he’d use chains instead. Or strap Virgil to a table while he rode him like no tomorrow. “AAaahhh~” The anxious aspect moaned as his fingers brushed his prostate, nothing more than a tease. He wasn’t going to be able to reach it with just his fingers.

With a gasp, he removed them and sat upon his knees. The dildo was dropped back down onto the bed while he summoned the bottle of lube once more. He poured an even more generous amount before willing the bottle away and grabbing the toy. He carefully coated it, pumping his hand like he would on a cock. He could practically hear Remus purr in his ear of how good he was with his hands. Panting, he brought the toy between his legs and began to lower himself onto it.

“Fuck yesssss!” he moaned out, sinking down onto the uniquely shaped dildo. Yeah, it was the perfect toy to assign to Remus. “Fuck so good!” Once he bottomed out to the base, he slowly rose himself back up before going right back down. The way it rubbed at his walls felt amazing. It was able to reach in deep and stretch him out deliciously. The tip of it brushed against his prostate, leaving him quivering as he fucked himself on the tentacle. He began to pick up speed, feeling his climax start to build. “Aaaahh~ AAhhh~” His cock bounced as he moved, hitting at his stomach and sending sparks of pleasure each time it did so.

He didn’t know how long he kept it up, his wrist cramping a bit from the angle. But he didn’t stop, instead, he picked up the pace. His imagination started to run wild, picturing Remus watching his every move. Of him leaning in close, his breath hot on his skin, and whispering filthy things into his ear. Panting out, his free hand wrapped around his neglected erection. He pumped it vigorously, imaging his hands as the other’s. Of being commanded to come.

And he obeyed.

With a shuddering gasp, he came. He sunk down onto the dildo and pumped his cock through it all, milking out all he was worth as he imagined being covered in Remus’ mess. It was filthy and it caused his body to shiver in oversensitive pleasure. When the high started to wear off, he removed the toy from inside and conjured up a towel to clean up the mess.

He then went through the process of cleaning the toy itself, wanting to keep his things hygienic even if he was just a figment of Thomas’ own creation. Couldn’t be too careful after all. When he was satisfied with his work, he got out of bed and returned to the closet. The toy was placed back with all the others before the box was hidden away. Satisfied in the way one only could when trying out a new toy, he returned to bed and got beneath the covers for a well-deserved nap.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil’s Week._ October 28, 2019. _Solo Virgil._
> 
> **Note:** Virgil's solo! This one was a _lot_ of fun to write. Let me know what you think.


End file.
